Sakura's Reality
by Princess Euphy
Summary: Sakura is in a place she doesn't understand. MATURE THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

I have no absolute idea how this happened to me. Maybe it was the five hour energy drinks that I shoudn't have drank cosidering it's bad reviews and 70% crash rate. Yeah I was about ready to crash. If I had any idea where I was.

It was like Alice in Wonderland., there was a hole, and a potion, and falling and shrinking, and then there's this _room_. A room I can tell belonged to me but didn't belong to me. Where and _what_ have I come upon?

There were pictures of me and only me, as if only I lived in this house. The walls were baby blue and my bed covers and sheets and windows all matched. Why do they match? Back at home, I was disorganized and everything was just a sundry of a sundry.

Then a dog comes running toward me and I am afraid of dogs...but something about this one seems so welcoming as if I had known it my whole entire life. Not only that but it was cute, adorable even.

Hey little guy, I say and in response, it barks. Wow.

I go and take a quick peek around and no one is here, I sort of expected that by the lack of noise or anything else of that matter but I still dont understand this reality, or even what it means to me. I figure that I have a balcony and that I am on the top of floor of what seems to be a _very_ high rise building. I am afraid of heights! Why would I possibly choose this location to live in?

I stumble back in but don't close the glass sliding doors of the balcony. I stand behind it, just staring off into the high rise building in front of me. And the one after that. And after that.

Then the open roof glows afire in the next building. Shocked, I continued to watch, waiting to see what would happen. To my surprise, it is a fire pit in the center and what seems to be about five or six men dressed in all but their nude selves and only pieces of cloth to cover their parts come out and sit in a circle around the fire, pulling things out and tossing them in the center to burn.

I gasped loudly, it was scary and surprising and I wondered what they were burning in that fire. I held my dog to me tighter and felt that it had a collar. It read "Lolo." Why would I name a dog _Lolo_ of things?

As I closed the doors and slid into a pair of pajamas in the drawer I wondered what this alternate universe would mean to me. What would happen tomorrow?

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Lolo barking in my face, after telling her to shut up three or four times, she stopped. Well, I figured I would have run to around town and avoid the next building, to scavange for some food to eat. I looked around and called out, "Lolo!" not wanting to leave the poor dog behind.

No answer.

I cautiously walked into every room. No Lolo here. No Lolo there. Or here. Nor there.

Where was that dog? I was beginning to get frightened, the other me that belonged here would cry and be upset if she found out I had lost her dog! To be honest I felt like crying too, how could I be so irresponsible!

Then I thought about the worst. The tribal men would find Lolo, then burn her in that fire pit. That's it. Now I had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out the house not knowing what to expect. A mass exodus of ravaging cannibals? A quiet lonely street with only one person hurrying their way along? Lolo waiting by the doorstep? No, it was normal. I could hear the faint sound of music rushing through the wind, as if it was carried along with it, the air felt a bit steamy and the plants looked stagnant.

I continued to make my way across the town. Down the streets, up the alleys, where does this lead? Where do I go? The people here were no different, it wasn't exactly a busy town but neither was it empty. Everyone looked so normal that I felt stupid for feeling paranoid about it. I was uncomfortable as uncomfortable can be and that was my only reason.

As I turned a corner I was shocked. What were _they_ doing _here_?

It was an odd street. In front of me sat a police car facing the long open street in front of it, as if it was monitoring the road. But no man was in it. And off to the side a couple more yards was a large circular table and in that table sat each and every one of my friends. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and the rest of Rookie 9.

I was captivated so much by them. Where they in the same situation as me?

I started at break neck speed to run and yell out their names, a smile gracing my lips. As I got closer and closer I realized no one replied. No one even moved or turned, as if I was invisible. As if I wasn't even here. They all kept on talking, each with their head to the next person, nodding to something, then laughing on cue.

Were they all ignoring me? Could they not see me?

My heart was clenching and I was about ready to cry. This felt like panic, it was pure heartbreak and suffocation to see your best friends ignoring you like some freak. A left out loner. Painful memories of a past you tried so hard to overcome.

I gulped in some breathy air and moved away slowly, as if the slightest noise now would make them all turn. My gaze now averted to in front of me and beyond the street. On the left side stretching down there seemed to be two random benches. The farther one was empty but the on before held someone that seemed terribly familiar.

I walked-no ran- closer just to see the one that was blocking the view of the one sitting, a woman starting to walk away.

She walked in a haughty sort of manner, as if she was on a catwalk all the time and wa sused to masculine and maybe even feminine attention. Her hips swayed, her purple clothes popped, and her blond high ponytail bounced. It was her light blue eyes that I can tell her apart form the most.

I stopped and I had no idea what had gone on back there with Sasuke and the woman but I had a feeling on what occurred, from just knowing her so damn well. She would do this to me, she would betray to me to get what she wants.

She was coming closer and so were the tears.

Just as she walked past I choked out the word I had wanted to be saying, "Ino." My breath escaped as I spoke. My tears fell down my face. What did she want to do with him, what did she want!

As if she would turn around to answer my question.

But I walked forward, head held high. And I approached Sasuke. I stood directly in front him, the tears felt all dried up, my words felt too tight in my throat, and I was afraid to look at him. Who wouldn't be afraid to look at someone who did something like that to you? Someone you thought you were so close to and would never take advantage of you for no reason what so ever. Oh, but he did, how can I ever _ever _forgive...

this rapist?

He continued to stare straight at my face and I wondered like the others if he could not see me too.

But he did see me, he could because there some sort of glint in his eye that told me he knew I was here.

Maybe I should speak first.

"Won't you say anything big brother Sasuke?"

**A/N I never wanted this to be 3 chapters. Maybe two or one, but my chapters are short so maybe once I'm done I'll make like a once-shot by mashing all these up and making extra details and parts. **

**REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. We all know that. **


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the dryness of the whole situation. "Sasuke..." it was practically a whisper in the wind that could hardly be caught.

He looked at me, confusion and conflict written all over his face. "Oh no..." What if Sasuke did not rape me in this universe? What if Sasuke wasn't even my brother? And what If I never even knew Sasuke? Then If this was the case then everything is wrong. This is all different. I am making mistake so it is best to just walk away.

I _started_ to back away., with saying,"I am sorry mister I didn't mean to, I truly did not know, I must have mistaken you for someone else it seems-"

"Sakura." I stopped. No.

"Sakura...what...are...you?" he squinted his eyes as if to see more clearly. But he knew who I was and he could _see. _I interrupted, "Sasuke. What did Ino want with you?"

"It matters?"

"Of course."

"She was offering me what I needed. Or what she thought I needed." I had a good idea what he was talking about but I should ask anyway.

"What did she want to give you?" An answer I already knew.

"Her body."

"So did you accept it?" Who wouldn't?

"No, I told her I preferred someone else. She wouldn't work, not even if I faked it," he spat the words as if he was disgusted.

"I can..." but I shouldn't. "You can what Sakura?" I can...I can...

"Right here Sakura...give me your hand," I tentatively reached out and he grabbed it with a force. Roughly, he thrusted my hand down his pants and I was frightened, what was he making me do now?

I felt my hand rub against him and I was enveloped right on that bench. It was worse than falling and shrinking and drinking and screaming all in the wrong order. I was with _Sasuke_ and my mouth went up and it went down and I when I got back up I had to clean myself or at least wipe my mouth off.

It didn't feel disgusting.

When he stood up and had zipped his pants back up he managed to surprise me even more. He held out twenty dollars and offered it to me.

"Here, for causing you trouble and wasting your time." I didn't know what to feel. Did he just use me? Did Sasuke just play around with me and leave me out like some prostitute with money in her hands? Is that what he thought of me? Some whore?

But I guess I wouldn't mind being a whore though.

* * *

><p><p>

I went back everyday for twenty dollars and a blow job. For Sasuke, that's how this all started. With him taking me on that bench and acting like we were something that we weren't, and giving me options that I would never have thought of before. I don't know what happened with him and I here, but I guess that it does not matter. Why should it? What was this life anyway? Just an illusion, not my reality. I was able to do what ever. So I will and I shall do what ever.

So the days pass but I cut them short with my "business."

Because my business seemed to be expanding.

I not only serviced Sasuke any more but one by one my friends were able to see me. Naruto ended up spotting me the day after I had found Sasuke.

Some how it started with gasps and astonishment in greetings and ended in gasps and a bed and forty dollars in my pocket. Yeah Naruto was a _big_ tipper. And I honestly did not mind all this extra money filling my pockets.

Slowly, everyone was able to see me, one by one. It came sort of like in the order of people that I cared about the most, I concluded. With Sasuke being the first and someone like Neji being the last.

But Ino still couldn't see me.

What did that mean? Did I hate her so much we were never meant to cross paths in this world? I don't let my mind wander to it so I distract myself. It was so much easier just to not let thoughts and do what you're told by the man that was paying you. Easy, simple, direct.

I was pulling up in front of Kiba's house who asked for me to drop by at ten. I knew what he wanted, he wasn't exactly a regular but we had done things, simple things. Nothing you cant even be ashamed of. Pity.

It was a quickie. Kiba never lasted long in sex but he paid well and that meant I could just get out faster with more money, personally I didn't enjoy Kiba's appointments. They were too animalistic. Once he even barked at his dog to join in.

I will never be able to undo that.

It was about eleven when I go to see Sasuke on that bench. The same one. Same time, same place, every damn day. He was waiting and was tapping his foot as if he was getting tired of waiting. And I was right.

"What took you so fucking long?" he hissed at me as I walked up. He looked me up and down, once, twice. "Sakura, how can you afford all of this designer shit?"

I never had told Sasuke that I went with other men at other times. Men other than him that is.

A sort of look of understanding filled his face, "You never are on time anymore, you have a major increase of your wealth, I don't see you around anymore, he pauses, why are you seeing so many other men?'

I never expected him to ask it like that. "They're not all _men_ you know, there are women too if it makes you feel better," I try to shrug it all off. So what if Hinata was a closest gay? She could call _me_.

"I expected you to be so much more than that...what have you turned yourself into Sakura?" he asks it like it is all my fault, all MY fucking fault.

"Me? What have _I _turned _myself _into? Sasuke this is ALL your fucking fault! If you didn't use me first, if you didn't pretend to like me, maybe if you didn't fucking rape me-!"

"-Sakura. When the hell did I rape you?" I sucked in a breath he wasn't suppose to know, this isn't supposed to be happening! I was just supposed to give him the usual and leave, with twenty bucks and a still heart. Because it is different here, everything is different.

I suddenly collapse on the ground and crumple into a meaningless heap of nothing. Uncontrollable sobs rack my body from the inside, "I'm sorry what did I mean to do? I wan-hic-to go ho-hic-me. I don't want to be here!" I wail and I scream and it seems no fucking body can hear me. But Sasuke is there and its unbelievable. He is leaning over me, rubbing my back, trying to wipe my tears, saying what he thinks are are reassuring words...

And it all begins to spill out.

"Sasuke, you rape me when I am younger, you are my only older brother. Naruto is a homeless bum that leaves in our garage for free. Ino is my enemy-use-to-be-friend. Kiba is our uncle who doesn't really care about us even if he is all we have left. Shikamaru was the kid whom you would always beat up because he use to always steal your bike, and and- " And as I keep on going the world is dying away. As if every word I said from my old life was a bane to this life and each step and word would make sure it crumbles away. I think I was leaving.

Sasuke starts to fade...

"I cant see your face...your eyes...your mouth..." but it becomes all black before I can finish.

**A/N: I dont know what to say about this. I want more REVIEWS, **

**this was my first actual piece on and please NO bashing or flaming but critical comments. **


End file.
